Efímero
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: La vida en sí es efímera, todo pasa tan rápido que se debe disfrutar de la misma lo máximo posible. Y aquello bien lo sabían Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Tuvieron un pasado oscuro, pero su presente era tan claro como la luz del Sol en pleno amanecer. Gaara y Kankuro tendrán una oportunidad única en la vida, obligados a actuar con el corazón. Temari los esperaba. [Para BionicaRouge]
_**Holi a todos.**_

 _ **Aquí os traigo el regalo de mi amiga secreta. Realmente me sorprendí cuando me tocó ella, no me lo esperaba para nada. Pero me gustó mucho escribirle esta historia. Para mí este fic es family/drama/humor:)**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **10.431. Es decir, estas son las palabras del fic en cuestión sin notas de autor ni nada.**_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _ **Este fic participa en el intercambio de fics entre amigas weonas.**_

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **La**_ _ **canción**_ _ **será**_ _Faded — Allan Walker._ _ **Simplemente escucharla, me inspiré con ella y otras para el fic, pero pienso que ésta se me hace parecida a la historia del fic. I'M FADEEEEEED. NANANANA.**_

 _ **Mi amiga secreta es *redoble de tabores*…**_

 _ **BionicaRouge**_

 _ **Es Sharon para mí cudjwcdjei, bueno espero que te guste; y Dios estoy harta de escribirte (?) cidjewidjeixD. Nah es bromi, pero el ZoSan me mata maldita. Puta, me fui por las ramas y te traje este pedazo de fic, espero y no te decepcione. Amoh' el drama y el humor.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

" _ **Para Sharon, con cariño"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Efímero**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Acaso el ser Kazekage iba relacionado con no tener misión alguna?

Gaara, mientras escuchaba de fondo las quejas de su hermano mediano al encontrarse tantos insectos en aquel bosque, y por supuesto, la pérdida de la poca paciencia que tenía su hermana mayor, estaba en contra de aquello. Baki hacía unos días le había…

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?

—¡Tú también te quejaste!

—Pero no como un niño, como _otros_ sí hicieron.

Kankuro le lanzó una mala mirada, haciéndola burla; ella le escuchó y frunció el ceño, sonriendo cuando se le ocurrió algo.

—Oh, por cierto… Kankuro, una cucaracha gigante se está subiendo por tu espalda.

—¿¡Qué…!? ¡No jodas, Temari, quítamela!

El pelirrojo suspiró, escuchando las carcajadas incontenibles de su hermana y los gruñidos de su hermano mientras giraba sobre sí —era obvio que ningún insecto le subía por la espalda, pero a Temari le encantaba joderle—. Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, continuó observando aquellos extraños arboles, parándose al ver una mariquita posarse en su nariz.

Baki le había hablado a su Kazekage de una misión rango S —véase, extremadamente difícil— la cual no había podido llevar a cabo uno de los mejores equipos de Ninjas que Suna tenía. Obviamente, el equipo formado por los hermanos de la Arena era sin duda también uno de los mejores —por no decir el mejor— y el más letal. No habían fallado ninguna misión, excepto la que se les mandó en los exámenes Chunnin —pero esa no contaba.

La misión, según lo que le contó Baki al Godaime Kazekage, no era extremadamente difícil, solo debían de atrapar a unos ninjas renegados que atacaron, sabiendo que solo al haber pasado unos seis meses tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, a uno de los poblados afiliados de Suna. Éste se encontraba menos protegido y defendido al no usar sus aldeanos Ninjutsu, éstos usaban solo armas. Por lo que Suna debía enviar a uno de los equipos a defender el poblado y acabar con los Ninjas renegados.

En un principio, Gaara mandó a uno de los mejores equipos. Baki le había informado de la peligrosidad de esa misión, pero consideraba que no necesitaba tomar precauciones. Una semana después, Temari —quien volvía de misión diplomática de Kumo— les encontró tirados en la arena del Desierto; a unos kilómetros de la entrada de Suna.

Por suerte pudieron salvarlos.

El pelirrojo observó con atención a la mariquita a la vez que ordenaba sus pensamientos. Había pasado una semana y ningún miembro de aquel equipo había despertado todavía. Al ver sus diversas heridas —tanto físicas, como algún que otro malestar mental según los ninjas-médicos—, Gaara pudo entender el porqué aquella era una misión de rango S.

Decidió, a pesar de las palabras de Baki intentando convencerlo de lo contrario, que sería él mismo quien fuera a aquella misión. Si era tan difícil y tres de sus Shinobi habían salido heridos, sería él mismo quien debía ocuparse.

Pensó en mandar a Temari y Kankuro solos, pero después de haber visto al otro equipo se negó a dejar que sus hermanos fueran sin nadie que les acompañase. Eran lo más importante que tenía. Por eso decidió que él iría con dos Jounin de Suna.

Aunque Temari y Kankuro no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que él fuera, suponía que por protegerle —había aprendido a descifrar los ojos de su hermana y las muecas de su hermano—, al final terminaron aceptando, solo con la condición de ellos fueran con él. Gaara aceptó sin mucho oposición; se sentía cómodo con ellos como su equipo.

Los tres habían deseado que esos tiempos en los que marchaban juntos de misión se repitiesen hace mucho. Era hora de que salieran de nuevo. Y eso…

—¡Temari, maldita, no hay ningún bicho así en este lugar!

—¿Seguro? La naturaleza es imprevisible, Kankuro… Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No te gires —desenfundó su abanico, preparándose para usarlo—, por lo que más quieras no te gires. Hay una abeja gigante sobre ti… Joder, es bastante grande.

—Mierda… Tsk, mátala, Temari… ¡Acaba con ella!

—¡Agáchate!

Cuando el moreno alzó la vista, tras pasar unos segundos en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, no pudo hacer más que chasquear los dientes, molesto, al ver a Temari muriéndose de la risa, apoyando su peso en su querido abanico. La maldita era muy buena actriz cuando quería.

—¿¡Quieres parar!? ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo, estúpida!

—Debiste ver tu cara, Kankuro, ¡fue lo mas gracioso que he visto jamás! —La rubia se reía a carcajadas, mientras intentaba limpiar alguna de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

—¡Jódete!

Gaara observó de reojo como su hermano se levantaba, intentando limpiar sus ropas y parte del orgullo del que —estaba seguro— perdía en cada una de sus tantas peleas con Temari.

Suspiró, preguntándose porqué tendría unos hermanos tan ruidosos. Aunque al igual les quería así y, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar que algo cálido se instalase en su pecho cada vez que los veía discutir. Era algo gracioso, se respiraba un aire tan cálido entre los tres que el pelirrojo no podía evitar alegrarse por formar parte de su vida.

Aunque no lo demostrase.

La mariquita se marchó de su nariz, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia otra parte. Gaara la observó por unos segundos, pero no tardó en retomar el paso. Debían continuar con su viaje. Éste no era muy largo, según lo dicho por Baki, pero si peligroso. Debían parar a descansar tras tres horas en el único alto en el camino que había, en un bosque lleno de bichos extraños; acabarían el camino en apenas una hora a aquel poblado.

Por lo que ahora se encontraban descansando en aquel bosque, en el que Temari se burlaba de Kankuro de diferentes maneras —era obvio que por simple diversión y por venganza de las bromas que el moreno le gastaba en Suna—. Había pasado ya una hora, así que el Kazekage suponía que había sido tiempo suficiente para descansar.

—Gaara, dame la buena noticia de que retomamos el viaje.

El nombrado miró a su hermano, entendiendo el porqué de su ansiedad.

—No sabía que huías de las peleas —dijo, intentando participar en las bromas de Temari a su hermano.

Y aunque ambos le miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, Temari no tardó en sonreír; orgullosa, se giró a mirar al moreno. Kankuro por su parte bufó, sonriendo levemente. Se alegraba de lo que había crecido su querido hermano.

—Hasta Gaara sabe que eres un cobarde, deberías mirártelo —comentó Temari, sonriendo burlona.

—¿Tú también, Gaara? Tsk, ¿¡por qué te pones de su parte!? ¡Es una bruja, mírala! —Kankuro bufó al oírla y se giró a mirarla—. B-r-u-j-a —pronunció las palabras lentamente, disfrutando al ver como el ceño de ella se fruncía.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Cuestionó Temari, con alguna que otra vena en su frente, armándose con su abanico.

—Continuemos, no sería apropiado tardar más de cinco horas en llegar al poblado —habló de nuevo el pelirrojo, esta vez serio; dando por zanjado el tema.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, siguiéndolo a través del bosque. Antes de que llegaran al final del mismo pararon al ver algunos insectos amontonados junto a un árbol. Eran mayoritariamente moscas, unos mayores que otros, quienes, al dar dos pasos los hermanos de la Arena, empezaron a moverse.

Los insectos pasaron volando por encima de ellos, permitiendo ver al Kazekage y a sus hermanos que algunas de esos insectos medían alrededor de dos palmos.

—¿Decías que no habían bichos grandes aquí, no?

—Cállate, Temari.

Tras mandarla callar Kankuro —lo cual solo la hizo sonreír, divertida—, Gaara retomó el paso, siendo seguido por ambos. Mientras volvían a andar, los hermanos varones se pararon al sentir una ligera molestia en su hombro derecho. Miraron hacia atrás unos segundos, observando a los bichos de tamaños diversos, de dos palmos, de treinta o veinte centímetros...

Se tocaron su hombro y se preguntaron que había pasado, pero lo dejaron pasar al escuchar la voz de Temari exigiéndoles que no se quedasen atrás. Suspiraron y la siguieron, deduciendo que habría sido un tirón. La mayor de los hermanos no se dio cuenta de los gestos de ellos, se encontraba concentrada en el camino.

…

No tardaron en llegar al poblado, subidos cada uno en un montículo de arena de Gaara, bajaron hacia el mismo —ir de pie en la arena de Gaara tenia sus ventajas, como no romperte varios huesos bajando al maldito lugar, reconoció internamente Kankuro.

Ese lugar estaba situado entre dos acantilados —cuya altitud era de al menos cincuenta metros—, asentada su gente a ambos lados de un gran e inmenso río. Su agua era cristalina y Gaara sintió que podía ver lo mas profundo del mismo. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de su hermano mediano.

—No trajimos bañador, Gaara, pero apoyo la moción de tirar a Temari.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, estúpido?

Gaara negó suavemente con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus hermanos volvían a mantener otra discusión. No tardaron mas de cinco minutos en descender hasta quedar sobrevolando el río. El poblado se dividía en gente a cada lado del río, todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la orilla del mismo, observando a los Ninjas.

—¿¡Quiénes sois!? —Cuestionó uno de los mas jóvenes, situado a la orilla derecha del río, nervioso de ver técnicas Ninjas cuando ellos únicamente sabían usar armas.

—Silencio, Yukaro, tu juventud te hace actuar sin pensar —habló un viejo, sujetando un bastón de madera mientras daba unos pasos; era bajo, y su barba blanca casi le llegaba al suelo. Era calvo y tenía varios lunares en su calva. Portaba una túnica blanca y grisácea, que por detrás tenía el símbolo del País del Viento—. Ellos son el equipo de Suna que nos vino a ayudar. Y si no me equivoco, son el mejor de toda la aldea.

Gaara asintió, mirando de reojo a sus hermanos, para que saltasen aterrizando en la orilla. Él bajó al suelo aun subido en su arena.

—No requerimos de halagos, Hitaro-San. Pero se los agradecemos —le indicó Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Únicamente estamos aquí para ayudar a uno de los poblados afiliados con Suna, que forma parte de nuestro País del Viento —explicó Kankuro, provocando que comenzasen los murmullos—. Venimos a cumplir el trabajo que nuestros compañeros no fueron capaces de realizar.

—Agradeceríamos —comenzó Gaara, avanzando entre ambos hermanos, a la vez que a la pequeña urna atada en su cintura, volviera la arena que había usado para bajar hasta el poblado junto a sus hermanos— que se nos permita alojarnos aquí hasta dar con los Ninjas renegados. No consentiremos que mantengan su reiterada agresión a su poblado, Hitaro-San.

Expresó serio, seguido de la leve inclinación de cabeza de Kankuro y Temari; mostraban respeto. El mismo Gaara les imitó, mostrando ese respeto que nadie se explicaba, pero que sin duda aumentó los murmullos.

Temari y Kankuro esbozaron una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que aunque le habían dicho a Gaara que como Kazekage no tenía porque inclinar su cabeza, al parecer no les había hecho caso. El pensamiento de su hermano era hermoso, porque consideraba a toda la gente como sus iguales; pensaba que merecían el mismo respeto que a él le otorgaban. Y eso enorgulleció a los mayores.

El líder del poblado palideció, porque quizás sería el único que se había cerciorado de quienes eran en realidad. Asintió a Gaara, viéndoles entonces erguirse de nuevo; y se giró hacia su gente, quienes lo miraron curiosos.

—Mi querida familia... Hemos recibido por fin la llegada del grupo que Suna nos ofreció para ayudarnos en nuestra cruzada. Y se nos ha honrado, no solo con el mejor equipo de toda Suna, de toda la capital del País del Viento, sino que con el mismo equipo de los Sabaku No. El equipo compuesto por el Godaime Kazekage, Kankuro-San y Temari-hime, ¡los mejores Ninjas de toda Suna!

La gente del poblado se quedó en blanco. ¿Ese era el Kazekage de Suna? El mismísimo Godaime Kazekage, aquel que controlaba la arena a su antojo y quien con su joven edad había conducido a Suna hasta una estabilidad inimaginable. Un equilibrio que desde la muerte del Yondaime Kazekage, el padre de los hermanos, la capital del País del Viento no había obtenido… hasta ahora.

¿Y esos eran sus famosos hermanos? ¿Aquellos que en la guerra habían tenido papeles vitales? Kankuro Sabaku No había sido el líder del escuadrón sorpresa, era un experto marionetista; mientras que Temari Sabaku No era la sub-líder del escuadrón comandado por Gaara, quien como no podía estar en batalla si no fuera necesario, había dejado en el cargo a Shikamaru Nara. Por lo que se podría decir que Temari era la tercera al mando, la segunda si solo estaba uno de ellos; la primera si no se encontraban ninguno de los dos.

—¡En verdad son los hermanos de la Arena!

—¡Estamos salvados!

—¡El hermoso Gaara-Sama! ¡Lo es aun más de lo que dicen los rumores!

El pelirrojo suspiró ante los gritos de algunas mujeres del poblado y, Kankuro y Temari no hicieron mas que sonreír, divertidos. El moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros, susurrándole al oído que era un conquistador nato. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, ignorándole y quitándosele de encima. Temari rió, tremendamente divertida.

El viejo Hitaro sonrió, escuchando como entonces los aplausos no habían hecho mas que comenzar para los Sabaku No. Ellos eran su salvación, el _primer grupo_ que había llegado para ayudarlos; ya estarían a salvo. No habrían de tener más miedo, no más.

…

Entraron a la tienda mas grande del lugar, sin necesidad de cambiarse de orilla del río. Aun se oían los gritos afuera del lugar. La rubia suspiró al entrar, que ruidosos. Kankuro en cambio casi se negaba a entrar, se estaba dando un baño de masas*. Gaara tuvo que darle un leve empujón para que ingresara.

—¡Tsk, Gaara…!

—Solo entra, nos están esperando.

Kankuro bufó y se adentró en la tienda, poniéndose al lado de su hermana, y dejando un hueco para que Gaara se pusiese entre los dos. Los hermanos observaron con atención al líder del poblado, quien sonriente agradeció de verdad tenerles en el poblado.

—De nuevo os agradecemos el haber venido, nos sentimos apoyados por el País del Viento gracias a ustedes —Kankuro y Temari sonrieron—. Hacía semanas que habíamos requerido de su ayuda, y aunque por momentos pensamos que nadie vendría, ustedes nos devolvieron la esperanza de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Esperando ayuda? —Cuestionó Kankuro, levantando una ceja, y mirando entonces a Gaara de reojo.

—Enviamos hace unas semanas a un equipo a este poblado a ayudaros, Hitaro-San.

—Permítame contradecirle, Kazekage-Sama —el nombrado asintió, serio—, pero ustedes son el primer equipo que llega a nuestro poblado.

Los Sabaku No se extrañaron, pensando que demonios había ocurrido y como fue que los tres Ninjas que fueron a la misión se encontrasen inconscientes y heridos en la arena. A tal grado que si Temari no los hubiera encontrado hubiesen muerto.

—Eso es… _imposible_ —susurró Kankuro, sin creérselo.

—No tiene sentido —estableció Temari, muy segura.

Hitaro les miró confuso y con solo observar al Kazekage supo que su ceño fruncido dictaba una cosa muy diferente a la que él había dicho.

—Si enviaron un equipo antes a ayudarnos y éste no llegó a nosotros, lo único que se me ocurre es que… —abrió aun mas sus ojos, viéndose asustado de tal manera que Gaara supo que algo ocurría—. ¿Qué camino escogieron para llegar a nuestro poblado?

—El mismo que nosotros, Hitaro-San —habló Kankuro—, se dirigieron hasta aquí atravesando el bosque de bichos asquerosos y gigantes.

—¡Pero eso…!

El líder del poblado calló, al igual que los tres hermanos. El viento fuera de la tienda se había levantado llevándose con él algunos granos de arena comenzaban a entrar en la gran tienda donde se encontraban. Y antes de que ocurriese, Gaara pudo sentirlo, pudo preverlo…

—¡Temari!

Alguien había roto uno de los laterales de la tienda con un hacha, un hombre de unos treinta años, abriéndola de manera que pudiese entrar con su cuerpo. Y Gaara fue el que lo sintió, la arena y su entrada en la tienda se lo había dicho de alguna manera. Por ello gritó a Temari, quien era la que mas cerca estaba del lugar por donde había entrado el tipo.

Éste ahora se encontraba sobre el líder del poblado, con el hacha en alto dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza. Ella reaccionó rápido, el grito de su hermano la ayudó.

—¡Muere, estúpido Hitaro!

El hacha de él chocó —a centímetros del cuello del hombre— contra algo de metal, de un metal casi irrompible; perteneciente a un arma pesada, que ahora cerrada no tenía esa forma de tres lunas. La mujer rubia de cuatro coletas, vestida con su típico yukata negro, elevó la vista desde detrás de su abanico y sonrió orgullosa.

—Creo que encontré a un renegado, Gaara —soltó, sonriendo malvada, después miró al Ninja—. Tranquilo, con tu rendición te permitiré vivir… después de que no te puedas mover, claro está —el hombre frunció el ceño, molesto, y sin entender porque no era mas fuerte que aquella mujer. Temari observó entonces de reojo al líder del poblado, quien cayó sentado tras dar un pasos de pasos hacía atrás; asustado. Ella levantó una ceja—. Todo estará bien, Hitaro-San, para eso estamos aquí.

Kankuro llegó hasta el hombre mayor y lo ayudó a levantarse. Al ver que el hombre intentaba apoyarse en su bastón pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo se agachó, hasta ponerse de cuclillas, y lo miró, girando levemente su cabeza. Se quitó de su espalda los pergaminos de sus marionetas y se los ató en la cintura, dejándolos colgados de lado. No tenía porque preocuparse por si alguien atacaba por la espalda a Temari, para ello estaba Gaara.

—Suba a mi espalda, Hitaro-San. Mi hermana se encargara de éste. Créame cuando le digo que es la Kunoichi mas cruel del mundo Shinobi —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque le asustaba estaba orgulloso de ella—, y debería verla cuando no la hacen caso. Es inaguantable.

—¿¡Que dijiste!? —Casi gritó ella, apretando sus dientes y poniéndole mas fuerza a su abanico, miró entonces hacia el renegado, quien retrocedió al verse superado; sin saber que aquello sería su final. Temari abrió su abanico y sonriendo, lo mostró con dos estrellas—. _Futon: Kakeami!*_

El ninja renegado, sin poder evitarlo ni frenarlo, salió disparado hacia atrás, llevándose con él la tienda de campaña. Ambos hermanos suspiraron; tan violenta. Ella les miró y asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuidaros. Y no dejéis que Hitaro-San sea dañado.

Gaara la observó irse como Kankuro, corriendo armada con su abanico cerrado y siguiendo al tipo que había mandado a volar mas allá del río. Muy probablemente no lo hubiese matado; _aun_.

—Será estúpida, como si fuéramos a ser tan agresivos como ella.

—Vamos Kankuro, debemos ponerle a salvo.

El moreno asintió, y aunque el viejo líder no dijo nada, Gaara usó la arena para empujarle contra la espalda de su hermano. Éste tomó su bastón y acomodó al anciano en su espalda.

—Ustedes deben marcharse. No pueden…

—Es nuestra misión, Hitaro-San, no nos marcharemos hasta ayudarles.

—Así es —concordó Kankuro con las palabras de su hermano, intentando que el anciano fuese lo mas cómodo posible en su espalda—. No debe preocupa…

—¡Deberían volver a Suna! Están en peligro. Y no solo por los renegados —ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?—. Vinieron por el sitio equivocado. Al poblado solo se puede ingresar bajando el río o descendiendo el acantilado desde la zona mas alta del lugar. ¡No deberían haber venido por el bosque!

—¿Qué tiene de especial el bosque? —Preguntó Kankuro, curioso.

—En nuestro poblado siempre hemos contado historias sobre ese bosque y sus insectos. Algunos provocan alucinaciones y otros pesadillas; unos sueños profundos y otros realidades falsas. Muchos de los que sufrían la picadura de alguno de ellos y no despertaban en días, en semanas.

—¿Qué estás…? —Kankuro no pudo acabar para cuando vio que caía sobre su hermano armada con una lanza—. ¡Gaara, cuidado!

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, lo justo para ver —de brazos cruzados— como la lanza se acercaba a su frente… pero al mismo tiempo observó como su arena rodeaba la lanza y la frenaba, rompiéndola y lanzándola lejos de allí. Gaara miró a su atacante, y vio que era una mujer de pelo naranja amarrado en una coleta baja.

—Nada mal, Kazekage. Jamás pensamos que usted vendría a arrestarnos junto a sus hermanos.

Algunos del poblado se acercaron y Kankuro les entregó al anciano, después se recolocó los pergaminos en su espalda y avanzó hasta llegar junto a su hermano. Escucharon ruidos a lo lejos, explosiones y demás, e imaginaron que Temari estaría entreteniéndose. Otro hombre llegó junto a la mujer y les sonrieron, creyendo que podrían ganar. Kankuro invocó a su marioneta de Sasori y la arena empezó a rodear a Gaara.

—Vaya, al parecer no llegué tarde para perderme el espectáculo, Tamira —habló el ninja renegado de pelo grisáceo a su compañera de cabello naranja, quien posando una mano en el suelo y susurrando unas palabras hizo aparecer otra lanza. Él se armó con una gran ballesta—. ¿Lista?

—Eres realmente pesado, Umoi. Matémosles.

Ambos iban vestidos igual que quien luchaba contra Temari: una especie de mono morado oscuro que se abría ligeramente en el pecho. Los Ninjas renegados asintieron y sonrieron confiados, pues se lanzaron a atacar a Kankuro y a Gaara. Pero contaban con que la arena del Kazekage frenase sus armas y les hiciera retrasarse. En ese momento Kankuro rió.

—Hey, no os confiéis demasiado. Podríais morir.

Sus rivales fruncieron el ceño, furiosos. Se escuchó también a Gaara suspirar. El pelirrojo descruzó sus brazos y estiró sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la arena comenzaba a venir hacia él, amontonándose a su espalda.

—Kankuro.

Éste asintió, moviendo sus hilos de chakra para abrir la boca de su marioneta y se preparó, justo al momento en el que Gaara lanzó una ola de arena hacia los dos, él lanzó de la boca de su marioneta unos kunais envenenados que se escondieron en al arena de su hermano.

A ambos renegados les cubrió aquella masa de arena y tuvieron éxito de que cuando Gaara apartó la arena, el llamado Umoi había sido rozado por uno de los kunais envenenados. La chica maldijo, atendiendo a la herida de su compañero mientras miraba furiosa a sus enemigos.

—Si no sabéis pelear, no deberíais retarnos a una batalla. Rendíos —estableció Gaara, obteniendo algunos murmullos esperanzados de las gentes del poblado.

—No tenéis oportunidad contra nosotros, os llevaremos a Suna y allí estaréis encerrados por un buen tiempo. Aprenderéis la lección —acordó Kankuro, sonriendo orgulloso.

Pero ambos vieron como los dos ninjas renegados se levantaron del suelo, dispuestos a continuar luchando. En verdad pensaban que eran tan estúpidos como para creer que podían ganarlos.

La lucha continuaría, pero lo que Gaara y Kankuro no sabían es lo que el viejo Hitaro-San no había dejado de observar aquello que sobresalía de los hombros de ambos Sabaku No. Aquella herida que se convertía a cada momento en una pelota más y más grande, se marcaba sobre su ropa. Su color, cada vez más morado —por lo que se veía en la parte cercana al cuello, de la picadura del hombro—, dejaba claro a Hitaro que no durarían mucho mas.

…

Unos quince minutos después Temari había acabado con su rival y volvía al poblado, le dejó tirado a la orilla del río. No podría moverse en semanas. Cuando llegó hasta el poblado por la orilla contraria del río a donde estaban antes, se puso frente a donde estaban otros dos ninjas renegados, y sonrió. Ya que en ese momento ambos cayeron al suelo, visiblemente masacrados.

Estaban inconscientes, así que era obvio que Kankuro y Gaara habían ganado. Cuando les vio, al caer ambos enemigos —casi a la orilla del río— y tan cansados como ella, sonrió maternalmente. Habían hecho un gran trabajo. Pero justo cuando los iba a saludar les vio a ambos caer desplomados dentro del río. Palideció, sin saber que demonios les había ocurrido.

Los aldeanos de la aldea gritaron asustados y ella no dudó.

—¡Maldición!

Se lanzó al río de cabeza, dejando en la orilla el abanico. Pudo impedir que fueran arrastrados por la corriente, ya que alcanzó a agarrarles a ambos de su ropa, y pudo nadar tirando de ellos hacia la orilla. Vinieron varios del poblado a ayudarla a subirlos a la orilla, y con esfuerzo lo hicieron junto a Temari. Momentos después ella se puso en medio de ambos en el suelo, visiblemente preocupada.

—Gaara, Kankuro… ¿qué se supone que os ocurrió…? —Tomó temperatura a ambos, tocándoles la frente, como tantas veces hizo cuando eran pequeños—. Tenéis fiebre… —giró su cabeza, mirando al anciano de la aldea—. ¿¡Que demonios pasó en la pelea, anciano!? ¡Debo ayudarlos, así que si no me dice…!

—Fueron envenenados —Temari lo miró sin palabras, levantando ambas cejas—. Pero no por los ninjas renegados, ellos fueron vencidos sin ningún problema. Cuando atravesaron por el bosque algún bicho les debió de picar. Las picaduras de los insectos de ese lugar provocan muy diversos y diferentes síntomas, pasando desde las pesadillas o inconsciencia por unos días, hasta el coma por dos semanas; lo cual es lo máximo que hemos podido contemplar.

—Pero ellos no… —la rubia les miró preocupada, con la respiración alterada; les acarició los cabellos, viendo como sudaban. Por suerte respiraban, pero muy irregularmente; no, eso no podía…—. ¿Acaso me está queriendo decir que mis hermanos pueden estar en coma en estos momentos?

—Mire los hombros de ambos.

Temari le miró de reojo, aun sin asimilar la información; no, aquello no podía estar pasándole. No podía estar perdiendo a sus hermanos frente a sus ojos. Se inclinó para comprobar por sí misma lo que le había dicho el líder del poblado, y levantó primero la cabeza de Gaara, observado como un gran bollo estaba inflado en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo.

Comprobó de igual manera en Kankuro y se fijó de que también le pasaba lo de Gaara. Aquel bollo que estaba inflado en su hombro derecho y su color morado la hacían aterrorizarse, temer de que estuviesen sufriendo; que fueran a morir y ella no hubiera estado allí para protegerlos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—La picadura de algún insecto de los que vieron en el bosque. Posiblemente provocado por el insecto, de un tamaño grande porque así son los animales de ese bosque, _Megascolia (Regiscolia) maculata subsp flavifrons._ Es una avispa de cuatro puntos, posiblemente se perdieron dos de ellas entre un grupo de insectos de otro tipo y reaccionaron así como defensa.

—Pero… ¿por qué no me picaron a mí?

—Posiblemente lo vieron mas difícil, que estuviese armada con ese abanico a las espalda quizás no las gustase. Quién sabe. Pero lo que les hizo desmayarse fue el usar tanto chakra. Supe que había sido esa avispa quien les había picado debido a la reacción de su picadura, su forma y color. Ya había supuesto antes que les había picado —dio un suave golpe con el bastón en el suelo, acercándose a los hermanos con lentitud—, pero no supe que insecto había sido hasta verles caer tras la pelea.

—Ya veo… —Temari temió lo peor tras la explicación, deseando que aquello no fuera más que un susto y que se despertarían en apenas horas—. ¿No morirán, verdad? Debo volver con ellos a Suna para…

—Si les deja en el poblado para que los tratemos no. No puede transportarlos a Suna en su estado, Temari-hime. Están muy seguramente en coma.

—¡Pero…! ¿¡Qué!?

Ella intentó quejarse, insegura, no porque no confiara en el poblado —que también era lo que ocurría—, sino porque en Suna podrían recuperarse. Había oído ya antes hablar de esa avispa, por ello en Suna ya se había aplicado el antídoto a su veneno en varias ocasiones; Gaara había mandado fabricarlo.

Además, estaban en coma. ¡Sus hermanos tardarían en despertar! ¡O quizás nunca lo harían! Y eso la aterrorizó, como nada jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera el Juubi, ni siquiera el Tsukuyomi o Madara Uchiha. El perder a sus hermanos no sería algo que permitiría jamás.

Observó al anciano y a la gente del poblado quienes esperaban expectantes. La rubia sabía que querían ayudar, que querían devolverles el favor. Escuchó un quejido a su izquierda, Kankuro sufría, y aquello inevitablemente le recordó a todo el problema de Sasori. A que si no hubiesen sido ayudados por Sakura y su equipo hubiese muerto, al igual que Gaara.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y entonces notó como Hitaro ponía una mano en uno de sus hombros. Su sonrisa era sin duda la de un anciano seguro de sus opciones. Y sus ojos negros la hicieron creer en él; el anciano no mentía.

—Temari-hime, permítanos ayudar a sus hermanos; devolverles el favor que acaban de hacernos. Acabaron con aquellos que nos querían matar, ustedes me salvaron la vida. Concédanos ese honor.

Temari abrió los ojos, sin saber que decidir; porque confiaría la vida de sus hermanos a unas gentes que no conocía en absoluto. Sus ojos brillaron, dudosos; temblando de miedo. Escuchó como todo el poblado gritaba, pidiéndola que les dejara ayudarlos; salvaros. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, apartando la mirada del anciano, dirigiéndola hacia otro lado.

—No son solo el General y Kazekage de Suna, respectivamente. Ambos tienen un cargo mas importante para mí que nadie mas posee: son mis hermanos pequeños —una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos, tan silenciosa que nadie podría jamás haberla visto sino estuviera frente a ella—. Ayúdenlos.

Todo el poblado gritó eufórico, con ganas de ponerse a trabajar para salvarlos. Hitaro sonrió, feliz porque ella había confiado en ellos. No dudaba de que era una Kunoichi cruel, pero hasta Madara Uchiha tenía una debilidad. La familia siempre traspasaba toda debilidad, incluso la del Shinobi más cruel.

—No lo dude, Temari-hime —se giró, soltando la mano de su hombro y con un golpe de bastón al suelo hizo que sus aldeanos callasen, ellos lo observaban, serios—. ¡Escuchadme! ¡Hoy vamos a devolverle a Suna su ayuda por dos! ¡Vamos a devolverles a los Sabaku No todo lo que han hecho por nosotros! Así que poneros en marcha, fue _Megascolia_ quien lo hizo. ¡Marchad a la cosecha!

Temari levantó ambas cejas, curiosa por eso de la "cosecha". El anciano supo de su duda y se giró hacia ella, viéndola como se sentaba entre sus dos hermanos, junto a sus cabezas. Les había tomado a ambos de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza. Ella al escuchar los gritos y como la gente se movía tan rápida tras las palabras de su líder, se hinchó de fuerzas; había hecho bien en confiar en ellos.

Otra lagrima cayó de sus ojos, pero rápidamente se la limpió con el dorso con sus manos; sin soltar en ningún momento de la mano a Gaara o Kankuro. Hitaro sonrió, el poder del amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

—En la cosecha tenemos antídotos para casi todas las especies del _bosque de gigantes_. Es una plantación donde cultivamos antídotos y cuidamos de algunos insectos del bosque. Lo necesario por si algún vez requerimos de fabricar algún antídoto o de usar uno de ellos. El de _Megascolia_ se nos había acabado, debemos fabricarlo de nuevo; pero no tardaremos más de una semana, no se preocupe, Temari-hime.

Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a buscar algo para tratarles e hidratarles, ayudando a que aguantaran hasta recibir el antídoto. Y esa vez, la rubia de Suna se mordió el labio inferior, negándose a derramar más lágrimas inútiles.

—Gracias a usted y a su pueblo, Hitaro-San.

—No requerimos de agradecimientos. Siempre estaremos al servicio de su Kazekage, de Suna que nos ayudó cuando mas lo necesitábamos, de ustedes que nos salvaron de un gran desastre. Es nosotros quien les agradecemos —retomó el paso que había frenado al escuchar su agradecimiento—. Y no se preocupe, Temari-hime, despertaran; se lo aseguro.

Ella sonrió sin dudar ahora del anciano. Creía en él, porque le era fiel a Suna; le era leal a Gaara. Miró a sus hermanos y apretó con fuerza sus manos, dando un suave beso en el dorso de cada una.

—Vais a despertar, os lo aseguro; esto _pasara_ en nada. Cuando lo hagáis… haré pedazos a esos malditos insectos.

…

No era tan oscuro como imaginaba.

Cuando Gaara despertó, creyó estar en el infierno. No había hecho ninguna cosa buena como para merecer ir al cielo tras morir. Kami decía que solo iban al cielo los valientes, aquellos que vivieron su vida sin reparo y los que ya no les quedaba ningún sueño por cumplir. Por supuesto, también iban al cielo aquellos a quienes no les importaba morir tras hacer su acción, véase, tras dar la vida por algo o por alguien vital para ellos.

Pero Kami tenía bastante que claro que no podían ir al cielo aquellos que tuvieran sus manos machadas de más sangre de la necesaria. De sangre inocente que no se mereció morir; no de la que _debía_ morir. Allí no tenían que estar los que no amaron, los que no lloraron, los que no rieron.

Por eso al abrir los ojos, el Kazekage no entendió porque eso que veía se asemejaba tanto al cielo. A ese cielo donde lucía el Sol a plena energía, colmado de algunas que otras nubes que seguían su camino. Había un prado lleno de hierba, la cual se movía según las directrices del viento. Todo esto hizo que el pelirrojo se levantase con una mano en la frente —jurando que de seguro tendría un dolor de cabeza tan grande como si se le hubiese caído toda su arena encima.

Observó a lo lejos una pequeña casa, una que al verla simplemente le encantó. Era pequeña pero hermosa; una casa soñada, él no necesitaba mucho más. Se imaginaba allí viviendo con Kankuro y Temari, y eso le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, aun sin saber donde estaba. Porque ese lugar sin duda que no era el infierno, demasiada tranquilidad sentía en su corazón. Pero no podía ser el cielo, él no se merecía estar allí.

Recordaba haber caído tras vencer a los Ninjas renegados, directo al río, y perder la consciencia. No recordaba nada más. Solo sintió que al despertarse estaba en un lugar que no conocía, demasiado lejano; excesivamente diferente a lo que creía que sería el infierno.

Porque no creía haber sobrevivido tras desmayarse y caer al río con una corriente tan _problemática_ como aquella.

Suspiró, girándose, y mirando a su hermano Kankuro, quien estaba dormido tranquilamente; roncando como si nada. Estuvo tentando de despertarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo por ahora. Primero debía investigar donde estaban. Sintió como no tenía en su cintura su jarrón de arena, y se extrañó. No se esperaba que se hubiese roto, nunca podría suceder eso. Se fijó en Kankuro, y vio que él tampoco tenía los pergaminos de sus marionetas, y su maquillaje había desaparecido.

 _Eso era extraño._

Cuando miró de nuevo a la casa, se fijó en que un banco cercano a la construcción estaba ocupado por una mujer morena, casi rubia. El pelirrojo tenía curiosidad, ¿qué hacía esa persona allí? ¿Estaría muerta como él? Solo podía ver su espalda, ella iba vestida en un fino yukata azul oscuro con flores rojas, tenía el pelo corto hasta unos dedos mas del cuello. El pelirrojo la veía mover las piernas —a través del hueco del banco— hacia delante y atrás; eso le mostraba que ella era una persona risueña, relajada.

Y eso le hacía sentir un calor en el pecho, bastante especial y novedoso para él.

Tras echar un último vistazo a Kankuro, quien ahora dormía mirando hacia el lado contrario, se encaminó hacia el banco de piedra, dispuesto a preguntarle a la señora si sabía donde estaban. No tardó mas de dos minutos en ponerse detrás de ella, fue a levantar su mano derecha para posarla en uno de los hombros de la mujer mientras hablaba.

—Perdone, ¿sabe…?

—¿Gaara?

Él calló, frenando su mano y sus palabras al oír la pregunta de ella. Su nombre en sus labios. La vio girarse hacia él, aun sin levantarse del banco.

—Oh Dios mío, en serio… —se puso de pie, girándose completamente hacia él y mirándolo con el banco separándoles—, en serio eres tú, mi querido Gaara…

Él abrió aun mas sus ojos, negando con su cabeza, porque había visto fotos de ella, siempre la había imaginado, pero no recordaba haberla visto en persona —solo la vio una vez, fue en su nacimiento, y obviamente no lo recordaba—. No podría saber ni descifrar como era sin imaginar algo. La había imaginado llamándolo, y su voz era tan hermosa, tan angelical, que al escucharla en ese momento recordó que era tal y como había figurado.

—Tú…

—Mi pequeño Gaara… —susurró, soltando un par de lágrimas por sus ojos— me alegro de que estés vivo… ¡Y mírate cuanto has crecido!

Ella rió, aun dejando caer sus lagrimas, y Gaara se sonrojó; sintiéndose claramente abochornado. Recordando algunas cosas que le habían contado de su madre Temari y Kankuro, su sinceridad y su actitud siempre intentando sacar una sonrisa. Y él lo acababa de comprobar.

—¿Eres… mi madre?

Gaara supo que con la sonrisa que ella esbozaba en esos momentos, estaba frente a la persona que le había dado la vida. Porque esa sonrisa sin atisbo de maldad era propia de Kankuro, era propia de Temari… pero él jamás había sido capaz de esbozarla. La observó ponerse de rodillas en el banco, estando así a su altura. Le acarició el pelo, para después posar una de sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo; donde estaba en el corazón.

—No debo contestarte a eso, Gaara, debes ser tú quien conozca la respuesta esa pregunta.

—¿Cómo puedo…?

La mujer sonrió y dio dos suaves toques con su dedo índice en donde momentos antes tenía su mano, en su pecho; en su corazón.

—Solo esto te dirá lo que quieres saber. El corazón es lo único que jamás se equivoca, Gaara. Es el único órgano con el que podemos actuar para retractarnos de nuestros errores. Porque si nos equivocamos nos duele el pecho, ¿no es cierto? —El pelirrojo tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquello era real—. Pero… podemos hacer que no nos vuelva a doler, actuando de forma correcta a lo que nos dicte esto —volvió a dar con su índice—. ¿Qué es lo que te dice el corazón, Gaara?

Él dudó, de verdad que lo hacía. Porque aquello era un sueño — o mas bien una pesadilla—, porque su madre no estaba allí. Y si lo reconocía ya no quería separarse otra vez de ella. Jamás aguantaría hacerlo. Pero… sus ojos, Gaara veía en ellos el amor que veía en los de Temari; hasta en los de Kankuro y su tío Yashamaru. Siempre había querido tenerla unos minutos a su lado, ver si era una persona tan especial como sus hermanos le habían dicho.

Debía comprobar si verdaderamente lo amaba. Porque él la amaba a ella, había dado su vida para que naciese y para que fuese feliz. Y sí, lo era, el tatuaje en su frente ya no solo iba en recuerdo a su madre; iba por el amor que era lo único que sabía que le había dejado su madre. Hasta que se enteró de que ella no lo amaba.

Pero, tras la confesión de su padre, descubrió que todo fue una farsa. Ahora la tenía delante, mirándole con una sonrisa familiar, maternal, que lo obligaba a romperse en pedazos ante una mujer que de espaldas parecía una absoluta desconocida, pero que de frente era la mujer mas hermosa de todas.

Le afectaba verla llorar, sentía que esas lágrimas atacaban sin más remedio a su corazón. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no pudieron ser más certeras. Debía actuar según lo que le marcase el corazón, jamás podía errar si estaba seguro de ello.

Porque Karura no quería obligarlo a nada, deseaba que fuese él quien la eligiese, como ella lo había elegido a él hacía decisiete años. Él era su pequeño Gaara, aquel niño por quien había estado orgullosa de dar la vida; por quien la daría una y mil veces más.

—Lo… _eres_. Eres mi madre… Karura.

—Lo soy, cariño, y siempre lo seré.

Ella lo abrazó, obligándole a que bajara su cabeza hasta posarla en el hueco de su cuello. Ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad había crecido, y de que no podía estar mas orgullosa de ello. Jamás podría haberlo estado más. Gaara se había convertido en el hombre en el que Rasa y ella siempre habían soñado que se convirtiese. Aun mejor, se había vuelto en un hombre mucho mejor de lo que ellos hubieran esperado.

Había superado sus expectativas.

Le acarició la nuca y el pelo con cariño, limpiándose las lágrimas para evitar llorar más. No era propio de ella llorar tanto. Cuando sintió que Gaara, sin prejuicios, le devolvía el abrazo, apretándola contra él, se perdió en ese sentimiento maternal que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de vivir con su último y más pequeño hijo. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

—Te amo, Gaara. No lo olvides nunca, cariño.

Y el pelirrojo derramó lágrimas, sin aguantar más en aquel reencuentro que lo mataba por dentro. Sabía que a pesar de que ese reencuentro pudiese ser efímero, jamás lo olvidaría; porque ella era tan especial como Kankuro y Temari le habían dicho. Karura lo sintió sollozar, temblar contra su cuerpo, y una parte de ella se rompió.

Porque Gaara la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, a Kankuro y a Temari. La Sabaku No echaba tanto de menos a sus hijos que le dolía, pero jamás se arrepentiría de sus actos. Había deseado que fueran felices, y según lo que había visto, había tenido éxito.

Cuando Rasa murió ella le esperó aquí, en este pequeño lugar de tantos destinados para aquellos que morían. La familia Sabaku No tenía ese lugar. Aun recordaba como vio llegar a Yashamaru, su hermano, y realmente se preocupó por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora Yashamaru estaba en otro lugar, y aunque ella había intentado convencerle de que había obrado según lo que creía mejor, él se negó y se marchó. Esperaba que volviese tras perdonarse a sí mismo; ella ya lo había perdonado.

Pero aun recordaba como, cuando Rasa murió, se presentó ante ella. Y estaba bastante enfadada, claro que lo estaba. Su marido no sabía dejar salir sus sentimientos, le costaba expresar como en realidad se sentía. Por ello, en cuanto habló con él entendió sus actos y comprendió que él había querido lo mismo que ella: lo mejor para Gaara.

Solo que debía haber buscado otra manera.

Jamás vio a su marido tan derrumbado como en el momento en el que vieron que Gaara era derrotado por Naruto Uzumaki, ese momento en el que su odio desaparecía… y pedía perdón a Kankuro y a Temari. Lloró, lloró como cuando ella murió. Y Karura comprendió, mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía con un par de lagrimas escapando sus ojos, que el amor de Rasa por sus hijos era tan grande como el que tenía por Suna.

Apartó a Gaara de su cuello y le quitó algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas, ya todo estaba bien. En el corazón de Gaara no había más odio, solo amor por su familia, por sus amigos y por Suna. Y aquello la llenaba de orgullo. Se levantó, poniéndose de pie sobre la hierba, junto a su pequeño hijo; sin ningún objeto que ahora les separase.

—Hey, ya cariño, no llores más. Solo cuéntame si eres feliz —lo vio asentir, sorbiéndose los mocos, un acto de un niño tan pequeño y tan impropio de un Kazekage que la hizo sonreír; ella no lo juzgaba, se enorgullecía de que Gaara se mostrarse ante ella—. Eso me alegra, Gaara. Me hace muy feliz. Y dime, ¿cómo están Kankuro Y Temari?

Tras limpiarle de nuevo un par de lagrimas, que el pelirrojo se acabó por quitar con la manga de su camiseta, él se relajó.

—Se encuentran bien. Los tres sobrevivimos a las adversidades.

Y se refería a la guerra, claro que lo hacía. Porque Karura tembló al enterarse, aun más, temió por sus hijos al desparecer Rasa; porque supo que el _Edo-Tensei_ volvía a estar en funcionamiento. Y temió que la reviviesen, ya que aunque no lo creía posible, si lo hubieran hecho aquello hubiera sido un gran problema. Cuando su marido volvió ella le sonrió, orgullosa de él, de como había obrado. Porque por fin había vuelto a actuar con el corazón.

—Y yo me enorgullezco de vosotros al hacerlo. Escucha, Gaara —pronunció, tomándole de las mejillas, le miraba a los ojos, y Gaara entendió ese calor que sentía en el pecho al mirar a sus hermanos—, cunando te sientas perdido, cuando no sepas donde ir o como actuar, recuerda que Temari y Kankuro siempre han estado cerca de ti; siempre lo estarán.

—Lo sé —y lo sabía, porque jamás habían dejado de quererlo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

—Ojala pudiese hablar mucho más tiempo contigo, cariño, pero no sé cuanto estarás aquí.

—¿No estoy muerto?

Karura ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Segundos después soltó una suave risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, cariño. Estás en coma. Fuiste picado por un insecto, cuyo veneno te transporta a un mundo donde puedes ver lo que mas deseas. Por ello estas aquí.

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde estoy, entonces?

—Es aquí donde venimos la familia Sabaku No al morir. Fíjate —habló, separándose un poco de él, tomando su mano sin intención de soltarla; señaló con su mano libre la parte alta de un monte, donde dos ancianos trabajaban en la tierra—, esos son tus abuelos —ellos les saludaron y Karura les devolvió el saludo, Gaara no se podía creer que aquello existiese—. Salúdales, Gaara, no seas irrespetuoso.

El Kazekage actual les saludó con su mano libre, aun confundido. Entonces… _no estaba muerto_. ¿Y por qué estaba allí si en ese lugar solo podían estar los muertos de su familia? Eso era tan extraño, tan confuso… pero era algo tan hermoso el saber que tendría un lugar al que ir tras morir.

—Lo siento… _mama_ —ella se giró a mirarlo, con una ceja levantada—. Fui un mal hijo, debí haber obrado bien desde el principio; no _odiar_ a nadie. Tú diste la vida por mí y yo solo…

—No digas tonterías, Gaara —estableció ella, firme, posando ambas manos en su cintura; el pelirrojo quiso reír, Temari realizaba el mismo gesto—. Jamás vuelvas a hablar así. Mis actos son mis actos, y no me arrepiento de haberlos hecho. Estoy muy feliz de haberte dado al vida que merecías. Tú, cariño —posó una mano en una de sus mejillas—, te dejaste llevar por el odio. Pero tu corazón siempre estaba presente, sino lo hubiera estado Kankuro y Temari te hubiesen odiado. Y a pesar de llevar al Shukaku en tu interior, jamás lo hicieron.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero yo…

—Sé que tu padre y yo te encargamos desde pequeño un papel muy difícil de desempeñar, pero tú supiste soportarlo. Nadie lo hubiera hecho tan bien como tú, cariño. No fuiste un mal hijo, solo fuiste un niño asustado con un papel que le quedaba grande. Te pido perdón de nuestra parte por ello, mi querido Gaara, espero que puedas perdonarnos a mí y a tu padre algún día.

Y Gaara comprendió que su madre solo había buscado su bien. Pero no entendía el obrar de su padre. Aunque él le había dicho en la guerra que su madre siempre le había amado, él igual lo _rechazaba_ —no lo odiaba, porque ya no era aquel ser del pasado—. Y causa era que no entendía porque había intentado matarlo.

—No te guardo rencor; no a ti.

Karura comprendió, sonriendo amargamente, porque su hijo aun no entendía el obrar de su padre y le costaría perdonarle. Pero ella no se rendiría, aun tenía esperanzas de unir a esa familia; otra vez.

Cuando le escuchó llegar, deseó que todo saliese bien.

—Los Kazekages no lloran, Gaara.

El nombrado abrió aun mas los ojos y se apartó de su madre, viendo a unos pasos de él a aquel que se hacía llamar su padre. Y no, no podía soportar estar frente a la persona que había intentado matarlo; aunque en la guerra se comportarse de manera diferente. Intentó usar arena, llamarla con sus manos, pero allí no había chakra que usar.

—Aquí no funciona el chakra, Gaara —continuo el hombre, dando unos pasos hacia él—. Ya comprobé tu valía, y había quedado satisfecho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo tan sentimental como cualquier Shinobi. Y no eres cualquier Shinobi, eres el Godaime Kazekage —Rasa se paró frente a él, frunciendo su ceño—, deberías comportarte como tal, mocoso.

Alzó una mano, dispuesto a poner una mano en el hombro de Gaara, quien se había quedado estático, temeroso de hacerle algo y que su madre sufriera; o lo odiase de nuevo. Porque la mirada que ella le dirigía quería decirle que dejara hablar a su padre, que no actuase impulsivamente. Y aunque no sabía porque quería que hiciese eso, le haría caso.

Pero antes de que Rasa pudiese tocar a su pequeño hijo, un puñetazo en su cara le hizo retrasarse un pasos; sangraba levemente del labio inferior. Cuando Gaara levantó la vista observó la espalda de Kankuro, su cabeza descubierta, ya sin su característica capucha. Le vio girarse hacia él, mostrándole sus facciones sin maquillajes, preocupado por como estaba.

Y Gaara comprendía las palabras de su madre. Sus hermanos jamás lo dejarían.

—¿Estás bien, Gaara?

—Kankuro...

—¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarme! —Casi gritó mirando con furia a su progenitor—. ¡Intentaste matar a Gaara!

—Cuanto has crecido, mi querido Kankuro.

El mediano de los Sabaku No abrió los ojos, sin creerse el destinatario de esa voz. No podía ser… Después de tanto tiempo casi había olvidado su voz. ¿Por qué debía recordarla cuando…?

Se giró a su izquierda, observando a su madre mirándole con una lagrima cayéndole por los ojos. Y Kankuro no pudo evitarlo, relajó sus manos, deshaciendo los puños que había formado en ellas, y se fue hasta su madre, abrazándola sin contenerse. Soltó unas lágrimas, contento de verla otra vez.

—Te he echado de menos, mama.

—Yo también cariño, me alegro de que sigas igual de impulsivo; pero deberías estar más tranquilo, ¿no crees?

Se apartó de ella, limpiándose las lagrimas.

—¡Pero, mama! Yo sé que… maldición, padre no es que sea un tipo muy expresivo pero jamás le perdonaré que quisiese matar a Gaara.

—Y yo que creía que habías madurado.

—Rasa… —murmuró Karura, mirándole severamente para que no se comportara así; él apartó la mirada.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?—Casi gritó Kankuro, mirándole con rabia.

—Kankuro, Gaara, ¿qué os parece si dejáis hablar a papa?

—¡Pero mama, él…! —Intentó oponerse Kankuro. Ella le miró severamente, dejando claro que no admitiría que se opusiera.

—Bien, que hable. No te prometo nada, mama.

Kankuro sonrió al ver a su hermano comportarse así, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con dejar hablar a aquel que se había comportado tan mal con ellos, decidió callarse y ponerse al lado de su hermano. No dejaría que su padre lo tocase.

Rasa miró a ambos y suspiró. Una parte de él se alegraba de ver que Gaara no estaba solo, mientras que otra temía que los sentimientos interrumpieran en su labor de líder de Suna. No podía dejar que nada interfiriese en ello. Se sentía orgulloso de sus hijos, no podía evitarlo; llevaba años observándoles y cada uno creció a una velocidad abismal, haciendo que solo se enorgulleciera de ellos. Pero igual amaba a Suna.

Aunque todo eso no impedía reconocer que su actitud como su padre había sido pésima. Quizá esa ansiedad porque se volvieran fuertes, que pudieran sobrevivir por si a él le pasase algo, le impidió darles el cariño que requerían tras la muerte de su mujer. Justo cuando iba a hablar, sintió una cabeza se apoyaba contra su pecho y alguien lo tomaba de la mano. Se sonrojó, porque seguía siendo débil a esas muestras de cariño que solo ella podía entregarle.

Porque quizás él no pudo ser el mismo tras la muerte de Karura, y también se derrumbó. Cuando lo que debía haber hecho, en vez de centrarse en Suna para no llorar por la muerte de la mujer que amaba, era superar aquel doloroso momento junto a sus hijos. Al morir Karura, el concepto de familia desapareció para él.

Acarició la cabeza de la morena, apretándola contra su pecho. Tenía que recuperar a sus hijos, a su familia; no solo porque Karura lo necesitaba y lo deseaba… él también quería tenerles de nuevo con él, darles ese apoyo que requerían para los momentos difíciles que les quedaran por pasar; aunque fuera desde ese lugar.

Quería remediar parte de sus errores.

Kankuro y Gaara observaron eso atónitos. No sabían ninguno de ellos a ciencia cierta como era la relación de sus padres, pero con esto estaba mas que demostrado: se amaban. Y aquella situación les provocó a los hermanos Sabaku No, que su pecho se llenase de un gozo innombrable.

—Ser Kazekage es difícil, como bien ya tú sabrás, Gaara —empezó el Yondaime Kazekage, el nombrado y Kankuro lo miraron, aun desconfiados—. Tienes a cientos de personas a tu cargo, debes defenderlas y asegurar de que tengan una buena vida; libre de perjuicios y peligros. Y desempeñar este cargo es aun mas difícil teniendo una familia.

—No busques excusas, si estás hablando para eso, mejor que no lo hagas. Sabemos lo que pasó, así que…

—No busco excusas, Kankuro, únicamente quiero darme a entender. Mi único objetivo como Kazekage era la seguridad de la gente de mi aldea, como vuestro padre lo que buscaba era que os hicierais fuertes. Quería que nadie fuera capaz de derribaros. Pero quizás mi error fue creer que los sentimientos no hacían fuertes a los Ninjas, sino que los debilitaban. Me olvidé de las palabras de vuestra madre, donde debía protegeros y cuidaros, donde el amor era vital en la vida; me olvidé de cómo debía ser un _padre_.

Karura le apretó la mano con fuerza, dándole ese último apoyo, mientras devolvía la vista a sus hijos. Éstos no sabían que decir, porque jamás habían escuchado a su padre decir algo así; algo que se asemejaba a un "lo siento".

—Gaara, papa quiso que fueras el Ninja mas fuerte de todos, por eso te otorgó el poder del Shukaku, sabiendo que serías capaz de controlarlo. Quiso probarte, averiguar si lo sabías controlar, y quizás sus formas no fueron adecuadas, pero siempre actuó por ti.

—Cuando intenté… _asesinarte_ , quería a averiguar si te descontrolarías. Por eso cometí el error mas grande que alguien puede cometer: te hice creer que tu madre no te amaba —Rasa suspiró, cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo—. Y lo peor fue que usé a Yashamaru para ello —miró por unos segundos a su mujer, sabiendo que una parte de ella jamás le perdonaría aquello; ella apretó su mano, impidiendo que siguiera dudando de ella; entonces, miró de nuevo a sus hijos—. Quería que fueras un Shinobi sin sentimientos, solo con odio; y lo conseguí, pero fue a un precio demasiado alto. No fue hasta que morí y vine aquí que me cercioré de todos mis errores. No pretendo que Kankuro, Temari y tú me entendáis; pero con solo el escucharme ya es suficiente para mí.

Gaara lo comprendió. Kankuro se mordió el labio, apretando con fuerza sus manos en puños; también lo había comprendido. Quería una vida lo mejor posible para ellos, pero quizás la muerte de Karura no solo afectó a sus hijos, sino que también afectó al padre. Todos se perdieron por caminos equivocados, eligieron el camino de la soledad en vez de aquel en el que se buscaban para darse apoyo mutuo.

 _Ese fue su gran error._

Y ahora tendrían la oportunidad de remediarlo. Porque todos actuarían mal si estaban perdidos, ya Gaara lo sabía de primera mano. Él pidió perdón, y sus hermanos le perdonaron. ¿Por qué no podría hacer ahora lo mismo? Kankuro asintió al ver la mirada de su hermano, le costaba entenderlo —o quizás ya lo había hecho al escuchar a su padre y no quería reconocerlo.

Dejarían atrás el dolor, porque ambos sabían que su padre hacia obrado con el corazón al decir esas palabras. Kankuro decidió que por un momento, se olvidaría de ese orgullo que llevaban en la sangre los Sabaku No. De ese orgullo tan áspero, como la misma arena del desierto más árido.

—Creo… que es hora de ser una familia. Temari me lo comentó el otro día, desearía haberte visto aunque sea una vez cuando reviviste en la guerra… y yo también. Quizás te hubiésemos odiado, pero ya no te guardamos rencor. Cuando le contemos a Temari la historia ella tampoco te lo guardara… _papa_ —sonrió, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Gaara y borraba un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Kankuro… Tú y Temari… —Karura susurró, sin evitar sonreír orgullosa mientras recordaba a su hija mayor; porque los tres habían crecido mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo —habló Gaara, sujetando el brazo de su hermano pero sin soltarlo—. Tampoco yo, el corazón me dice que te perdone; que no te guarde rencor. Y así lo haré, _padre_ , vosotros también sois mi familia.

—Gaara… —murmuró Rasa, sintiendo como se hacía mas pequeño ante el corazón de su hijo.

Una especie de luz demasiada clara comenzó a salir de ambos hermanos, quienes se miraron las manos confusos. ¿Por qué salía luz de ellos? ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Gaara pensaba que podrían estar muriéndose, iba a tener razón al final. Kankuro iba a gritar, entrando en pánico, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Es hora de que volváis, lleváis una semana del tiempo real aquí —Kankuro abrió los ojos sin palabras, ¿una semana? ¡Juraría que solo había sido una hora!—. Temari debe de estar preocupada.

Miró a su izquierda y con ello, Kankuro y Gaara miraron hacia la derecha imitándola. Se mostraba una imagen de Temari, agarrando con fuerza sus manos, casi pálida. Un anciano se apartaba de sus cuerpos en la realidad sujetando dos pequeños tubos. Pudieron ver a su hermana ponerse de rodillas, tocarles las mejillas y la frente; les pedía que volviesen, que despertasen.

—Los tres se han hecho muy mayores, Karura.

—Sí, a la que solía llamar "mi niña", ahora es Temari; está hecha toda una mujer —miró a sus dos hijos varones—, y vosotros os habéis convertido en unos hombres. Estamos orgullosos de los tres, ¿verdad, cariño?

La luz se hizo mas intensa en los cuerpos de los jóvenes, comenzando a formar un remolino de luz a su alrededor. Ambos hermanos soltaron unas lágrimas al mirar de nuevo a ambos padres.

—Sin duda. Cuidaros, hijos.

Los padres sonrieron, porque estaban orgullosos de ellos. Gaara y Kankuro se mordieron el labio inferior evitando el llorar más. Y Gaara no pudo resistirse a preguntarlo, justo cuando la luz se había vuelto mas intensa y medio cuerpo de ambos había desaparecido.

—¿Nos estaréis esperando para cuando…?

Karura sonrió maternalmente, mientras se dejaba abrazar por los brazos de su marido. Les echaría tanto de menos, les amaba tanto…

—Siempre, hijos míos; siempre estaremos aquí. Pero no os deis prisa, quiero ser abuela.

Rasa sonrió, él también quería ser abuelo.

—La vida es algo _efímero_ , Gaara. No cometáis mis errores.

Kankuro asintió, comprendiéndolo a la vez que su hermano, quien esbozó un pequeña sonrisa mientras la luz les cubría enteros. Pero antes de desaparecer como habían llegado, ambos pudieron oír las ultimas palabras de sus padres. Unas palabras que los hicieron soltar de nuevo lágrimas. Que representaban las dos caras de la moneda.

 _Mucho más ambiguas de lo esperado._

—Os amamos.

Y los hermanos Sabaku No desaparecieron, grabándose en la cabeza una charla que jamás se les olvidaría. Algo que había hecho que desapareciera el dolor, para que apareciese la esperanza, el amor, el perdón. Porque habían vuelto a aprender a usar el corazón, ese órgano que jamás se equivocaba.

El único órgano que les permitía perdonar y amar con las mismas fuerzas.

…

—Vamos… Despertad… Gaara, Kankuro… —dos lágrimas quisieron resbalar por sus ojos, pero ella no lo permitió, mientras los veía aun sin movimiento alguno, con un poco de barba por la semana en coma que llevaban; no los había querido mover del lugar por consejo del anciano, pero habían puesto una carpa para evitar que se enfermaran en las noches—. ¿Dónde estáis…?

Cuando sintió como las manos de sus hermanos se movían y la apretaban, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Liberando todo el aire que venía conteniendo, mientras veía como ambos abrían poco a poco los ojos. Y sus lágrimas cayeron, sin poder ser contenidas por nada ni nadie.

—Hey, Temari… ¿Quién diría que te veríamos llorar por algo mas que por tu orgullo…?

Pero Kankuro no pudo decir nada más, ni Gaara añadir ni tan siquiera una frase. Los brazos de Temari les cubrieron, al igual que la mitad superior de su cuerpo, en un abrazo simplemente transparente. Porque ambos hermanos varones supieron que Temari podía haber sufrido mucho más que ellos en esa semana —lo cual para ellos solo fue una hora.

—Cállate, estúpido. Me preocupasteis, ¡maldita sea!

El marionetista sonrió y el pelirrojo también lo hizo, solo que no divertido como el moreno. Apoyaron sus cabezas en cada hombro de la mujer, Kankuro la devolvía el abrazo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que Gaara solo la acariciaba la espalda con uno de ellos. Porque jamás habían visto a su hermana derrumbarse de esa manera. Y comprendían la razón de ello. Gaara sonrió levemente, feliz de su pasado, orgulloso de su presente.

—Ya hemos vuelto, Temari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _ **Para Sharon, con cariño"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, lo sé. Sé que no te gusta tanto Temari como a mí, por eso intenté ponerla lo menos posible. Pero mi idea fue que ellos saliesen de misión y allí les picara un bicho —como bien tú pediste—y para mí era obvio que Gaara y Kankuro no podrían salir de misión solos porque Temari no lo permitiría a menos que fuera ella. Espero que no te haya importado:c. Créeme que la intenté meter lo menos posible, y me es imposible quitarla de los momentos en donde la metí.**_

 _ **Quise introducir con su aparición al comienzo humor, ya que esto es un fic Family/Humor muy a mi pesar jfebuidjfnjeidf —con mucho drama, también (?)— y sentí que poner ese momento daría un toque súper gracioso al fic. Y para que no te me quejes, lo hice la mayoría desde la perspectiva de Gaara.**_

 _ **El momento de cuando le pican las avispas a Gaara y a Kankuro es del que menos segura estoy. En serio, pero no sabía como ponerlo. Espero que te haya gustado la parte de Gaara y su madre, creo que es una escena preciosa, extremadamente linda y que sin duda debía de escribir. Imagino que te emocionara leerlo, así que espero que no haya defraudado tus expectativas.**_

 _ **Como viste querida Sharon, no narré la pelea entre los hermanos de la Arena y los ninjas renegados, porque al fin y al cabo, tú solo pediste la charla de Kankuro y Gaara cuando sufrieran la picadura en ese lugar. En fin, igual te puse esa participación de Temari cuando se desmayaron porque no sabía como meterlo de otra manera. Y creo que me quedó bonito así(?). Bueh, a mi me gusta, ojala que a ti también:).**_

 _ **Creo que Karura sería la ternura que alguien tan serio como Rasa necesita. Su tranquilidad, su amabilidad… no sé si se me entendió, pero creo que Karura sería tal y como la retraté en el fic. Por cierto el titulo del fic "Efímero" no es solo por las palabras de Rasa, es por todo el fic en general. Me encantaría que se notase eso.**_

…

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _ ***Baño de masas:**_ _es una frase hecha que quizás muchos, incluida mi as, no sabía ya que en España es donde mas la usamos. En fin que se refiere a cuando un famoso va a un sitio donde hay cientos de personas esperando por verle y gritarle y aplaudirle. Pues cuando aparece por allí y lo hacen, eso sería un baño de masas._

 _ ***Futon: Kakeami!:**_ _Elemento viento, Red. Es un jutsu que Temari usa contra el tercer Raikage con el cual lo manda a volar hacia atrás, formando una especie de red de viento._

 _ ***Megascolia (Regiscolia) maculata subsp flavifrons:**_ _Bien, me explico. La avispa es real, existe, obviamente no es un insecto tan grande como dije. Se llama en español "avispa de cuatro puntos", una avispa normal, quizá de diferente forma que las normales que todos conocemos. Obviamente, sus efectos no son como el que describí yo; véase, el del aguijonazo en el hombro y que provocase un bollo en la espalda de ambos hermanos. El cual crecía más según mas chakra usaban. Ese me lo inventé en pos de la historia._

…

 _ **En fin, no tengo nada más que decir así que espero que no te hayas cansado leyéndome, Sharon y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice haciéndolo. En verdad amo este fic. Espero que te haya gustado y te mando un besazo, querida amiga zorra.**_

 _ **Y al resto, ¿que deciros? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y que si por supuesto os gusta que me lo demostréis con favs, follows y reviews(¿?). En fin saludos y os mando muchos besos a todos. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
